


Inu-Vella

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [29]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Modern AU, photographer, romance novel models, romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: This started based on the idea of Inuyasha as a Romance Novel Cover model.  Yes, you heard that right, just picture that white haired stud as a Romance Cover model.  You're welcome lol ;)Inuyasha is a model and while he's highly sought after, he's not the easiest to work with.  In comes a photographer who doesn't take his bullshit.  Will they be able to get along or will this be a real novella...





	Inu-Vella

**Author's Note:**

> it was prompted by a post on Tumblr :)

“Oi!  I said I was sorry!  Damn it, woman how many times do I have to apologize, it’s not my fault the two of you look the same!”  He grabs her arm to stop her from walking away from him, _again_.  “Kagome, come on gimme a break, will ya!”

“Inuyasha,” she pinches the bridge of her nose, letting out an exasperated sigh, “and I have told you a thousand times, if you want me to be nice to you,” looking at him straight with narrowed eyes, “you need to be nicer to me, work _with_ me!  It’s my job to make sure your poses are on point and matches the look the author wants. But you fight me at every turn!  I understand you’ve been doing this for a long time, but that doesn’t mean you couldn’t learn a thing or two either.  Now if you’ll excuse me,” she turns on her heel, “I need a drink.” 

The cover model growls and stalks away in the opposite direction towards his trailer.  Ugh, that woman!  She was such a stubborn…. “Ugh!”  Inuyasha slams his trailer door behind him then drops back to lean against it. But that’s one of the things that had attracted him to her in the first place...  Inuyasha hangs his head.  Ever since he’d become a model for romance novel covers, women started to fling themselves at him, stalk him.  He couldn’t even go shopping for milk without someone trying to slip their number or underwear in his pocket.  And don’t get him started on the one who somehow broke into his house and made coffee with nothing more than an apron on; _thanks Sango for slacking on his security…_

Oh, but not her and frankly, it intrigued him.  From day one, Kagome never even batted an eye at him, of course it could have something to do with the fact he’d called her by his long over ex’s name.  “Ugh,” Inuyasha throws himself onto the small couch, closes his eyes, and drapes an arm over it to block the light.  Kagome Higurashi.  She looks just like Kikyo but was a total spit-fire compared to the other’s more, broody nature.  His manager Miroku had done some digging into Kagome and learned Kikyo may have derailed the young woman’s attempts at becoming a regular photo journalist or something.  No wonder, she’d gotten so pissed when he’d called her by that name.  But how was he supposed to know!       

“ _Tch_ ,” Wasn’t like he was doing his dream job either.  Don’t get him wrong, this gig paid plenty well and kept him very comfortable.  When he’d been ‘discovered’ walking through a mall one day, yeah, cliché as it sounds, the publisher thought he’d be perfect.  Handsome and edgy, whatever that meant.  Never mind that he never resembled the male _human_ characters in the stories, the women went wild for the exotic half-breed with the long white hair and doggy ears so ergo, his body sold books.  Six years later and he was one of the highest sought-after cover models in their industry. 

Problem was, no one else took him seriously.  To mainstream publications, what Inuyasha did was one step above porn.  None of that was true, but it didn’t stop them from type casting him.  Ironically, one thing he and Kagome had in common was being stuck doing something they were good at, but in an industry that wasn’t seen as very highly coveted. Inuyasha sighed, if only he could just figure out a way to talk to her, take her out for a drink one night after work or something and have a normal conversation.  Maybe then, she could see the similarities, _and possibilities_.

Inuyasha hears the door open and close, but by the smell of it, wasn’t someone he cared to talk to anyways until he needed to.

“Let me guess,” Inuyasha’s manager pokes him in the arm, “you had another fight with Ms. Higurashi.”

“Bite me, Miroku.”

“Sorry, but I don’t swing that way.”

“Fuck off then.”

“Oh, come now, my grumpy hanyo client, it’s been a year now since you two started working together, surely it’s about time for you to drop your drawers and just lay yourself bare for the woman.”

Inuyasha sits up quickly, “what in the fucking hell are you saying!  That I should sleep with her?  I can’t even get her to talk to me so how am I…”

“I’m sorry it was a pun, you know I can’t help the sexual jokes,” Miroku holds his hands up, “it means just go to her with your non-existent tail tucked between your legs, beg for forgiveness, and just tell her how you feel.  No fighting, no cussing, be as soft as you possibly can, and just be vulnerable for once.”

“I’ve apologized plenty,” the hanyo crosses his arms.

“Yelling it doesn’t usually count,” Miroku chides back.  “Women need to be treated delicately.  Look just let that sink in okay, think about it.”

“Keh!”

“I’ll take that as a yes. Now, back to business, you’ve got a week till the next photo shoot.  Go home, relax, try not to get into any trouble, and I’ll see you then.  Oh, and the car is waiting outside to take you home.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Inuyasha waves the man away, “I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

He couldn’t stop thinking about it.  All week. Throughout the day, his managers comments kept coming back.  Miroku and his stupid puns, that damn perverted lecher.  _Women need to be treated delicately…_.  Why? Kagome sure didn’t act like a fragile flower.  _Be vulnerable for once.  Tch,_ in their world, vulnerability got you stepped on. Even Sango had chimed in on the way home the day of the last shoot, telling him that maybe this Kagome person had her own insecurities and that’s why she put up a wall when she was around him. It couldn’t hurt to try being a little nicer. 

 _Be a little nicer_ ….  As he read up on the next shoot, it was supposed to be sensual as usual, but they wanted the male model to show a little weakness.  Obviously, he wasn’t very good at showing that side, so maybe… he’ll listen to her direction for once.

Some of Kagome’s friends and family would ask her how she was able to keep a straight face or focus when dealing with all the hot guys she had to photograph for the book covers. Honestly, she wasn’t sure.  None of them were really her type so it didn’t bother her.  Until him. The first time she saw Inuyasha on set, her heart skipped a few times at the sight of his galloping abs and perfect hindquarters, oh, and don't forget the soft doggy ears perched on his head…  but then he opened his mouth and well one year later, they were still no better than that first day had been.  Kagome had hoped to start anew at some point, but every chance was squandered, and she’d lost hope along the way. 

At the day’s shoot, Kagome started as she always did, working with the female model first.  The woman was seated on the bed giving her best melancholy expression.  She had been directed to pretend she was sad to learn her lover will have to leave for a long time because of the war efforts, and she was doing a great job. But now came the part Kagome always dreaded, getting Inuyasha to portray the results she needed.  Kagome directs him to sit next to the model and gently cup her chin, tilting it upwards.

“I know these kinds of scene’s are a struggle Inuyasha, but I want you to think of a sad time, like a pet you had that died, or maybe how you would feel if your mom passed away.”

Inuyasha closes his eyes momentarily to take a deep breath.  He was pretty sure Kagome didn’t know his mother had died while he was still very young, but that loss still bothered him.  His ears flatten in a defeated manner, lips slightly quivering, and his eyes glassing over.

Kagome is so shocked at his silent and quick acquiescence that she blanks out for a second.  “G-good Inuyasha, really good, hold it,” she snaps away from a few different angles.  “Wow, this is perfect.  Okay now maybe lean…”

He leans forward until his forehead is resting against the female models, closing his eyes.

Again, his perfect adjustment astonishes Kagome.  “Yes! Don’t move, that’s perfect!”  She snaps away several more shots.  “You guys did so great!  Thank you, I think we got it.”

The female model retreats to her dressing room but Inuyasha stays seated on the bed with his head hung down.  Memories of his mother had carried him through the shoot but now it was a matter of letting it go again.  Part of him wanted to be upset that Kagome had used it as an example but that wouldn’t have been fair, and he knew it. 

“Are you okay Inuyasha,” Kagome checks on him after stowing away her camera.  “You did…. You did really great today.” 

“Thanks.”

No emotion, not anger, more of a sadness in his tone.  Kagome was puzzled, what had gotten into him today? 

“Hey,” she sits down beside him, “I’m sorry was it the shoot?  What’s wrong?”

“My mom…. My mom died when I was little.”  Inuyasha lets out a breathy exhale.  “I’m sure you didn’t know, but it just still get to me ya know?”

Kagome’s hand fly up to her mouth, “Oh, I’m so sorry!  I-I didn’t… I was just trying to think of the saddest things and,” she bows her head as her own tears threaten to surface, “my dad’s death was the first thing I could think of.”

Inuyasha looks up at her surprised, his eyes widening when he smells the salt building.  “Oi!” He panics.  “I-I didn’t mean to make you sad too… aww crap,” he runs a hand down his face, “I’m sorry Kagome, p-please don’t cry.”  He pulls her closer, hugging her.  “Don’t cry, I can’t handle it when women cry.”

She sniffles, “it’s okay… I’ll be okay,” letting Inuyasha hold her, Kagome relaxes in his arms.  With a half-hearted chuckle, “Guess we do have something in common besides…” she doesn’t finish her sentence, but he knows exactly what she was talking about.

“I don’t wanna talk about that either.  She screwed both of us over, but it’s done now, no sense in reliving it.”

“Yeah…”

“Hey, um,” Inuyasha relaxes his hold, “do you… maybe wanna go get a drink and just talk….  L-Like start over?”

Kagome pulls back and looks into his eyes, testing the validity behind his statement.  Was he making a pass at her because he thought she was being vulnerable?  But the closer she look’s, Kagome could only see a genuine sincerity staring back.     

If anything, it was worth a shot, at least towards a better working relationship.  She smiles, “I’d really like that.”


End file.
